herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy/Gallery
Gallery Season 1 Friendship is Magic - Part 2 Twilight and her friends.png A Bird in the Hoof Fluttershy smugs S1E22.png Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png|Fluttershy releasing stress The Best Night Ever Fluttershy 'You're going to LOVE ME!' S1E26.png Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Hurricane Fluttershy S2E22 Crying Fluttershy.png Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential Fluttershy_hugs_the_CMC_S2E23.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Twilight's friends, Spike, Cadance and Shining Armor S2E25.png Princess Celestia are you serious S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Princess Luna did I miss S2E26.png Season 3 Wonderbolts Academy Fluttershy_and_Cloudchaser_meet_again_S3E07.png Spike at Your Service Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_gasp_S03E09.png Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png Discord and Fluttershy --you're hilarious-- S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord --are you eating paper-- S03E10.png Fluttershy and Discord --you're so very kind-- S03E10.png Discord sweet talks Fluttershy S03E10.png Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Games Ponies Play Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_hoof-bump_S03E12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Applejack teasing Twilight EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord and Fluttershy (S04EP01).png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.png Castle Mane-ia Ponies screaming S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically Daring Don't Fluttershy_instructing_birds_S4E04.png Fluttershy catching ring S4E04.png Power Ponies Fluttershy_as_Saddle_Rager_S4E06.png Saddle_Rager_unleashed_S4E06.png Rainbow Falls Fluttershy_and_Bulk_Biceps_looking_sad_S4E10.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich.png Pinkie Pie what an amazing coincidence.png Pinkie Pie I'M planning a party.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Breezies_perched_on_Fluttershy's_hoof_S4E16.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form. The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Daily: Rainbow Rocks Pinkie Pie innocent squee EG2.png Season 5 The Cutie Map - Part 2 Night Glider -I'm not going anywhere- S5E2.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord telling Fluttershy a funny story S5E7.png Discord and Fluttershy having Tuesday tea S5E7.png Fluttershy gets tongue-tied S5E7.png Discord having a droll laugh S5E7.png Discord crosses in front of Fluttershy S5E7.png Fluttershy_and_Tree_Hugger_walking_together_S5E7.png Fluttershy -it's a compliment- S5E7.png Discord with paw around Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord drops the Smooze onto Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Discord hugging the Smooze S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Luna sleeping in the middle of Twilight's room S5E13.png What About Discord? Fluttershy, Discord and Rarity.png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord crosses his arms S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Starlight with her new friends S5E26.png AJ, Starlight, and Rarity see Pinkie S5E26.png Mane 6, Spike (with a drum), and Starlight together S5E26.png Fluttershy_and_Starlight_holding_each_other's_hooves_S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Season 6 The Crystalling - Part 1 Mane Six aww-ing at Baby Flurry Heart.png Mane six shocked to see Flurry Heart's wings.png No Second Prances Applejack,_Fluttershy,_and_Pinkie_cheer_for_Trixie_S6E6.png Flutter Brutter Fluttershy confronting her brother S6E11.png Zephyr_Breeze_hugging_Fluttershy_S6E11.png Dungeons & Discords Fluttershy surprised by Discord's arrival S6E17.png Discord holding Fluttershy close S6E17.png Discord 'just for the two of us' S6E17.png Discord looking back at Fluttershy S6E17.png Buckball Season AJ, Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie on the farm S6E18.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_in_worried_shock_S6E18.png AJ, Fluttershy, Pinkie, Snails, and Rainbow laughing S6E18.png Every Little Thing She Does Starlight gives orders to the main five S6E21.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png Discordant Harmony Fluttershy and Discord having a tea party S7E12.png Discord incredibly excited S7E12.png Fluttershy and Discord's 'normal' tea party S7E12.png Discord --well, whatever do you mean--- S7E12.png Fluttershy_and_Discord_laughing_upside-down_S7E12.png A Health of Information S7 Fluttershy Dizzy.gif|Fluttershy Dizzy Zecora thanking Fluttershy S7E20.png Shadow Play - Part 2 Mane Six, Starlight, Spike, and Pillars stand together S7E26.png Fluttershy_powers_element_of_kindness_with_Meadowbrook_S7E26.png Star Swirl reuniting with Celestia and Luna S7E26.png My Little Pony The Movie MLP Movie.png Spike scowling jealously at Capper MLPTM.png Capper offers to lead Mane Six to the hippos MLPTM.png MLP The Movie Videocine - Mane Six on Celaeno's ship.jpg Mane Six gasping in shock at the parrots MLPTM.png Main ponies and Spike dressed as pirates MLPTM.png Twilight Pissed.png Mane Six and Spike enter Seaquestria MLPTM.png Mane six as seaponies My Little Pony The Movie.jpg|Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Applejack as seaponies in My Little Pony The Movie. Spike turned into a pufferfish MLPTM.png Fluttershy_consoling_a_crying_Storm_Guard_MLPTM.png Capper and ponies running to save Twilight MLPTM.png Capper using Spike as a flamethrower MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike forming a chain MLPTM.png Mane Six and Spike in a group hug MLPTM.png Mane Six and Princesses Surrounded by Energy.png Ponies, Pirates, and Capper Cheering.png Pinkie leans her ear toward Tempest Shadow.png Pinkie shouting in complete happiness MLPTM.png Pinkie Pie Dancing Around Fluttershy.png Twilight doing the Elaine Dance (Film Version).png Season 8 School Daze - Part 1 Mane Six around the expanded Cutie Map.png School Daze - Part 2 Fluttershy_apologizing_to_the_changelings_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in front of the school S8E2.png Fluttershy_joining_Twilight_and_Starlight's_hooves_S8E2.png Mane Six and students in a friendship circle S8E2.png Fake It 'Til You Make It Fluttershy_and_Rarity_nuzzling_cheeks_S8E4.png Horse Play Fluttershy introducing the Young Six on stage S8E7.png Trixie's fizzling image in the fireworks S8E7.png Fluttershy_appears_as_Princess_Celestia_S8E7.png|As Princess Celestia Main cast and Celestia laughing together S8E7.png Non-Compete Clause Spike holding Fluttershy's photograph S8E9.png Fluttershy_with_Teacher_of_the_Month_trophy_S8E9.png Marks for Effort Silverstream flying with the butterflies S8E12.png The Mean 6 Ponies laughing together on the ground S8E13.png Main ponies laugh over their misfortune S8E13.png Posters MLP_The_Movie_Fluttershy_'8weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Fluttershy_'6weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Fluttershy_'4weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_Fluttershy_'2weeks'_poster.png MLP_The_Movie_watercolor_poster.png Others Fluttershy hugging Angel.png|Fluttershy carrying her own pet bunny Angel Fluttershy as breezie.png|Fluttershy as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Fluttershy is grateful.png FluttershyHiRes.png fluttershy_pi.png fluttershy_sp.png fluttershy9.png Fluttershy Rainbow Power.png|Fluttershy in her Rainbow Power form. Rainbow power fluttershy commission by xebck-d8b7oh8.png|Rainbow Power Fluttershy. School of Friendship class photo official.jpg Fluttershy_-_Private_Pansy_S2E11.png|as private pansy Filly_Fluttershy_ID_S1E23.png|Fluttershy as a Filly. Flutterbat_ID_S4E07.png|as flutterbat Fluttershy S4 opening theme with Discord.png Category:Galleries